


Quiet, Loving

by rogersrabbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Teacher Derek, Triple Drabble, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Derek has a tough day at work.





	Quiet, Loving

Stiles is at the kitchen table when he hears the front door open.

He calls out, "in here babe," but there's no reply. 

He goes to the other room and leans on the arm of the couch where Derek just crashed.

"Wow, someone had a bad day," Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's hair, "not even a kiss hello?"

A muffled _ermph_ his only reply. 

"Come on, up we go, I know just the thing." Derek just whines. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Derek grumbles but gets up and follows sedately as Stiles leads him up to their room.

"Strip and get on the bed."

"Stiles, I don't think..."

"Not for that, just do it." He stares until Derek acquiesces. 

Stiles gives him a moment to rest while he retrieves a bottle of massage oil from the bathroom. 

"Just relax babe, let me pamper you." Derek takes a while to respond, but gives a soft _okay_. 

He warms some oil in his hands, then gets to work on taking out the tension knots from Derek's back.

Becoming a teacher was Derek's dream, but he hadn't figured out how to get the kids to listen to him yet. Stiles knew he had it in him, but it was sad to see what it was doing to Derek in the meantime. 

"All done Der." His whisper gets a small _hmm_ and a _stay_ , from Derek.

Stripping as well, he joins him on the bed. "Just for a while, my report won't write itself."

Derek just snuggles close and wraps an arm around him, keeping his head on his own pillow.

In quiet moments like these, Stiles wonders what he did to deserve this life they've made for themselves. Most high school sweethearts don't last, yet here they are, love strong as ever.


End file.
